


Nice night for a walk

by Ctrvpani



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Secret Relationship, cheesy pickup lines, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ctrvpani/pseuds/Ctrvpani
Summary: Paulie walks Sam home
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo/Sam Trapani
Kudos: 6





	Nice night for a walk

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but never posted it on here so here it is! yes this is heavily inspired by the Sarah chapter in Definitive Edition, guess this is kind of a Sam x Paulie take on it without Billy

It was a late night at _‘Truman’s Burlesque Bar’_ as the place started to grow quiet. The girls were not performing tonight so most were heading home or going up to the small built in apartment complex on the top floor (fancy). Paulie and Sam had decided to go to the bar at the end of the day after their collection of jobs to spend time with Louise and the other girls as Louise was a good friend of Sam’s and her along with the girls and the Madam were always great company, Tommy on the other hand decided to go home to his lovely wife after work which the boys didn’t mind. Although they must admit it’s a lot more fun when Tommy is here too, usually they’d sit in a booth with Louise or the Madam and they’d provide the boys with latest gossip while the Madam pined over them, her _‘precious boys’_ she calls them and they wouldn’t admit it but...they really liked the loving attention from the Madam.

Paulie was currently sitting at the bar with a drink while Louise was working behind it cleaning the bar table. Sam had gone over to one of the Madam’s second hand men who had pulled him aside for a moment to talk and the Madam was circling about checking that the girls were getting home safe or they were heading to their rooms.  
“So! Sam tells me his car broke down” Started Louise as she continued to clean the bar table.  
“Yeah, Ralphie said he’d take a look at it” shrugged Paulie as he took another sip of his drink and Louise nodded her head.  
“You know” Started Louise as she leaned against the bar to get closer to Paulie  
“It’s a beautiful night” she said causing Paulie to raise one of his eyebrows up at her in suspicion.

“She’s right!” Called the Madam as she came up behind Paulie, her hands now on his shoulders before she was leaning close to his ear, looking in the direction of Sam, guiding Paulie in his seat to look.  
“It’s a beautiful night for a walk” she exclaimed causing Paulie to nervously swallow and a deep chuckle from the Madam as she moved her hands from Paulie’s shoulders and stood up straight again. As Sam came back over he noticed to look on Louise’s face, her eyes sparkled with mischief as he slowly grabbed for his coat that hung over the bar table.  
“What?” He said with suspicion  
“Paulie’s gonna take you home!” Said Louise causing Paulie to quickly look at her with confusion and surprise. Sam raised an eyebrow at her before turning to look at Paulie.  
“That right?” He asked with amusement before Paulie cleared his throat, got up from his seat and began to fix himself.

“Yeah, um yeah I mean....it’s a nice night” muttered Paulie  
“He’s right, it’s a beautiful night to just...walk together, some alone time would be nice because I imagine you’re both ever so busy during the day!” Exclaimed the Madam as she gave Louise a quick glance and a small smirk appeared on her face....oh they know....they definitely know.  
“Well I’m gonna make tracks, you coming?” Said Sam as he turned to look at Paulie who nodded his head.  
“Yeah, sure um” he muttered in response before they were both heading to the door.  
“Have a nice evening boys!” Called out Louise, teasing in her tone causing Sam to scoff.  
“Night ladies!” responded Paulie before they left.

The two were quiet as they began to walk down the street together, side by side. The Madam and Louise were right, it was a nice night. It was dark out but the streets brightly lit up, it wasn’t busy but it wasn’t abandoned either as they walked down the streets.  
“still planning on walking me home?” He asked, shoulders touching with Paulie  
“Sure...been wanting to go for a walk” responded Paulie causing a deep chuckle from Sam and Paulie to look at him in question  
“That all you got?”  
“What? I have!” Exclaimed Paulie in response causing Sam to laugh and shake his head.  
“Sure, sure”  
“We did talk about staying at yours tonight” he continued Paulie as Sam nodded  
“True...but I guess walking me home gets you an invite upstairs right? Very smooth Paulie, no bad pickup lines to go along with it?” He said with a smirk as he turned to look at him for a second before looking ahead again.  
Paulie shrugged  
“It’s been a long day I mean...you must be tired....because you’ve been running through my mind all day” the moment he said it Sam scoffed and shook his head  
“Christ” he muttered but there was a smile on his face, Paulie was now turning to face Sam so he was now walking backwards down the street.  
“There must be something wrong with my eyes because I can't take em off ya!” He said next causing another chuckle from Sam and a bigger smile on his face  
“Got anymore?” He asked with amusement and Paulie looked like he was having a quick think, still continuing to walk backwards before a smirk appeared on his face  
“I have a lot but I’ll give ya one more....I’m on top of things...wanna be one of them?” He said and Sam furrowed his eyebrows for a second as he had a think but the second he understood it his eyes widened and Paulie was sure Sam’s cheeks grew slightly flustered a small tint of pink before he started to loudly laugh.  
“Christ Paulie that was bad!” He laughed, that loud laugh that Paulie loves so much which caused his own smile to widen, continuing to walk backwards down the street.  
“Eh, got you smiling” shrugged Paulie casually causing Sam to scoff a little  
“I’m impressed I’ll give ya that”  
“Thanks!” But suddenly Sam was quickly grabbing Paulie, pulling him closer to him and turning him back around to face forward, taking Paulie by surprise.

“Don’t walk into the streetlight ya nitwit” he said but there was no harshness in his works as they continued to walk on. Paulie’s eyes widened a little as he realised how close he was to walking into it and the pain he would have gotten from it was enough to make him cringe inside at the thought.  
“I knew it was there” Said Paulie  
“Sure ya did” it was quiet between the two again as they continued to walk down the street, it was a nice night, streets were still busy but not too busy but there was something pleasant about the atmosphere. 

“No wonder Louise and the Madam wanted us on this walk...it is a nice night”  
“You do know why they suggested this right? They know about us”  
“Louise and the Madam? Nah!” Denied Paulie  
“Come on, I tell Louise that my car is broken down and next second she’s insisting you take me home? She knows Paulie, she had that look in her eyes” exclaimed Sam causing Paulie to sigh as he tucked his hands into his coat pockets.  
“You’re probably right, I just....I just don’t what them and the rest of the Truman family getting in our business is all” he muttered causing Sam to stop in his steps and take Paulie’s arm, no one else was around now, it was quiet.  
“They won’t. I won’t let them” Started Sam as he locked eyes with Paulie, his face looked quite serious as he said it but it brought comfort to Paulie.  
“What happens between us stays between us and it’s none of their business what we do together in our spare time” he continued  
“I’m okay with Tommy asking about us-“  
“Well Tom is an exception. He’s family but the girls? I’m friends with Louise an all but they like to talk, they tell us other people’s business so I get it” Sam then sighed before stepping closer to Paulie  
“I’m not gonna let them, what we’ve got stays between us and a few exceptions like Tom and Sarah, that make you feel better?” He asked causing Paulie to give a soft smile.  
“Yeah” he breathed causing Sam to step closer, kind of seductive like he was swaying a little in his step as he got closer to Paulie. Paulie felt the feeling of heat prickling up his body and the hairs on his arms to stand up just from the way Sam moved closer to him.  
“Good” Sam whispered to his lips before pressing his lips to his. 

The kiss was a short one but it was deep causing Paulie’s cheeks to burn up at the way Sam’s lips locked with his before slowly pulling away. Paulie felt like his feet were glued to the pavement in that moment, god he’s still not used to kissing Sam after all those years of pining for him.  
“Come on, my place is just at the end of the street” Said Sam, gently patting his arm which pulled Paulie from that short, little lovesick trance he was in before they started walking again. 

“Just making sure, I’m staying right? You’re not gonna leave me to walk back home?” asked Paulie causing a smirk from Sam.  
“Yeah you’re staying the night” he responded and Paulie couldn’t help but smile before quickly moving to get faster to Sam’s place.


End file.
